After Hours
by Secretly Immortal
Summary: The club was nice, at the very least, but so was the woman pressed up against her backside, nearly sticking her hands down her pants. Not that she minded.
1. The Club

**Heh, yeah, gettin' high and listening to dirty, sexy music is inspiring. ~_~**

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

She didn't know why she had come here, she felt it had been kind of a bad idea really, she had work tomorrow and really couldn't afford to go out with her friends. Although it was true that this club _was_ pretty... well, cool, but this stuff just wasn't her style, this bump and grind, electronica shit that pulsed through your body, it was a nice sound, it made her want to dance, but it really wasn't for her. She wasn't much one for dancing. But drinking, that she could do. It was how she was when she went out, she'd joke, she'd sit and talk, but she just wanted to drink, really. So here she was, sitting in this new club, watching the gyrating bodies on the floor, sipping on her third drink of the night and laughing as her friends practically raped each other out on the floor. This place was actually really nice, there was a definite noticeable lack of modesty, men grinding against men, women against women, and the two sexes against each other, but no one seemed to care or even worry about someone thinking it was all taboo or disgusting.

Holy shit, were... were those two guys... _making out?_

Oh... wow.

She laughed and shook her head as she turned back around to face her drink. This place was ridiculous, blatantly gay couples coming out to play? That was... kind of really funny. Looked like Anko and Kurenai were safe to do _whatever_ here. She picked up her drink, studying it for a moment before yelling a mental 'FUCK IT!' to herself and just throwing it back. She lightly put it back down, the soft _clink_ seeming to alert the bartender to her lack of a drink. He turned, smiling at her as he grabbed the glass and made as if to make her another drink. She shook her head, allowing the sound of another song's bass to penetrate that cold indifference she'd been holding for the majority of the evening. She actually really like techno, she loved how it really did just pulse through her when she was drunk, because she was usually drunk whenever she heard it. She closed her eyes, allowing a small smile to tilt her lips up, before a tap on the shoulder reminded her that she was still in public, having an eargasmic moment of bliss and slightly drunken happiness. She blinked open her bright blue eyes, turning to look curiously at the woman standing behind her, this mystery smile quirking her pretty red lips.

She held out one elegant hand, her head tilting to the side cutely as her eyes glittered with some unknown emotion. She felt herself blushing.

"Would you like to dance?" she heard over the heavy sound of the bass. She didn't know what it was, but something within her prompted her to slowly nod, hesitantly putting her hand in the woman's and allowing her to pull her out of her seat and slowly lead her to the middle of the dance floor, right up against her and away from the other moving bodies of the clubbers. She didn't know what she was doing, she didn't know whether or not the alcohol was what was making this warmth slowly spread through her, her whole body flushing, and she wasn't sure if she should be dancing the way she was, but she just kind of went with it. The mystery woman's hands on her hips, the front of her body pressed up against the back of hers, it was now that she finally started to take notice to the song that had been pumping incessantly in the background, starting this whole sexy dance between herself and the woman.

_I see you sitting at the bar_

_I wonder who the fuck you are_

_You undress me with your eyes_

_Dreaming of my creamy thighs_

She inhaled suddenly when the woman's hands slowly slid in between her legs, lightly caressing her thighs. She wanted to stop her, grab her hands and throw them away from her person before she became tainted by the blatant sexuality this woman had flowing off her in waves, already it was corroding at her reason with every thrust of her hips against her backside, but she couldn't do it, she couldn't grab those hands that held her so possessively, those hands that teased her with promises or delicious fulfillment, if only she would wait until they were done exploring.

_Did you wanna see my tits?_

_Do you wanna taste my lips?_

_Take me now I'm feeling hot_

_Right now right here on the spot!_

She swore the thrusts became slightly rougher, and yet they were still moving so softly together, such subtle movements that screamed at her to turn around and just grab the woman and pull her down for a kiss like she had seen those two men tangled together earlier. Wow, she really needed to stop drinking, it was bad for her.

_Throw me down on the bar_

_Shall we do it in the car?_

_You're so naughty, I'm so nice_

_Maybe we should do it twice_

The woman's warm breath, spilling over the side of her bare neck, it only served to heat her suddenly burning body up so much more. This song was just a bad influence on her, she swore it was, because even years of hard drugs could never even touch what was happening to her right now. She didn't know what was going on, where she was, what she was doing, but she didn't particularly care, because she was doing it with this woman, a woman she didn't know, but a woman that she desperately needed to touch her right now.

_I don't even know your name_

_You don't even know my game_

_I know you wanna hear those screams_

_'Cause you're the one that's in my dreams!_

She slowly turned around, her drunken state giving her the confidence to grind back at the lustful, wet dream of a woman holding her so tenderly and moving against her so suggestively to a song that spelled out their whole night like it was a prophecy sent from the gods. The woman bent down, nipping her ear before speaking softly to her just above the music.

"I'm Kyuubi," The girl nodded, snaking her arms around Kyuubi's neck as she leaned up now, answering Kyuubi's unspoken plea.

"I'm Naru," Naru answered hotly, wishing she were too drunk to even know what was going on. Sure, the alcohol was giving her confidence, but she still felt embarrassed, her whole body hot and her face flushed a cute pink as she stared up at Kyuubi with half-lidded eyes. Kyuubi's hands slid down her backside and into the back pockets of her jeans, lightly holding the smaller blond closer to her. Jesus, this girl was looked fucking delicious. She closed her eyes, rocking against the surprisingly reactive, cute little blond and delighting in her return movements. She smiled to herself as she bent down, again nipping at Naru's ears before diving just a bit lower, slowly sliding her lips across Naru's neck and watching her carefully for any adverse reactions. She'd been feeling horny as hell when she came here, but that was because he damn roommate had decided it would be fun to convince her to go to the club by giving her a lap dance and promising her that it would be _fun._ And then her roommate had run off with some random girl and had left her there to fend for herself.

She saw her little treat just a few minutes ago, and had loved the cute, lost look on her face so much that she couldn't stop herself from coming over and pulling her off of that bar stool and onto the dance floor. This certainly _had_ turned out to be fun, and this girl was really making everything so worth it. She wasn't sure how many drinks she'd had, but she must have had a number, she seemed so beyond drunk right now. And that wasn't really the problem, truthfully, Kyuubi just had her in this kind of trance like state, she felt like she had no control over her body anymore. All she could do was thrust and grind and wonder how it was she had gone from the silent, amused observer to the horny, mindless involved. She wasn't much one to care, because the longer this song went on, the hornier she got, the more mindless she became, and the more desperate for some release she felt.

She should have never listened to Anko and Kurenai. That had been a bad idea, allowing them to convince her like they had, but at the moment, she couldn't honestly say that she really regretted it. Oh, she would later, she knew she would later, but now, with the alcohol running through her system, Kyuubi's hips against her, and the song slowly snaking it's way into her brain and the lyrics twisting into fantasies of the dirty kind, she couldn't really say that she regretted coming here now. What she regretted was that she was still here, and still clothed, when she felt so hot and so crowded. Leaning up, her lips brushing against Kyuubi's earlobe, she spoke softly to the tall redhead.

"Let's get out of here..." she breathed softly, loving the way Kyuubi stiffened against her before she smirked and slowly nodded, removing one hand from one of Naru's back pockets so she could lead the young woman out with one arm around her shoulders, watching her silently, her eyes blazing. Naru liked that look. She liked it a lot. Or maybe that was just the alcohol. It had to be the alcohol, because one second, she was at the club, and the next, she was in a soft bed, Kyuubi on top of her, missing her shirt with Kyuubi sucking eagerly on one pert nipple, one hand slid down between her legs and into her jeans and the other playing with her other breast. She moaned loudly, throwing her head back as Kyuubi's fingers rubbed her sensitive bundle of nerves, trying to coax as much Naru out as possible. She was so damn hot and wet, it was so hard to not just tear off her clothing and take her. But then, what was stopping her?

"Let's get you out of those clothes..." Kyuubi murmured against Naru's breast, slowly sliding her hand out of Naru's jeans to lick her fingers clean before she leaned down and captured Naru's lips in a heated kiss. She slowly slid down the zipper of Naru's jeans, sliding the denom, and the panties underneath, down her long, pale legs. It was slightly surprising that she couldn't even taste the alcohol on Naru's breath. Wasn't this girl drunk? She certainly didn't seem it, not at all. Not that that was a problem, it meant the girl knew what she was doing, that she was into what was happening, that she was _willing._ Smirking down at Naru, Kyuubi bent back down, slowly kissing her way between Naru's breasts, down her stomach, and between her legs, her tongue flicking out to taste Naru. Naru's hips jerked up suddenly at the sensation as she gasped beneath her, threading her fingers through Kyuubi's long red hair.

"K-Kyuu-chan..." Naru moaned softly as Kyuubi ate her out. Dear god, this woman was... _incredible._ No wonder Kurenai and Anko always tried to pull her into this. She really should have before now, she felt stupid for waiting so long. She wasn't so sure whether this made her gay or not... did it matter? No, she supposed, it probably didn't

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

Naru blinked open sleep heavy eyes, looking around tiredly, trying to figure out where she was and how she had gotten here. She shivered as she stood up, grabbing the sheets on the bed and wrapping them around herself, slowly pushing the door open and peeking her head out. She saw nothing. She slowly stepped out, calling softly for anyone. She received no answer. Where the hell was Kyuubi? Naru growled in annoyance, running a hand through her hair. She opened her mouth, fully ready to complain, when two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Where are you going?" Naru spun around, grabbing Kyuubi's face and pulling her down for a long, hot kiss.

"Where have you been?" Naru demanded instead. Kyuubi stared at her, wide eyed. "What? Did you really think I was that submissive?" Naru questioned smirking at her. "Honey, I was drunk, it's my turn now."

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

**Just a little random somethin' somethin'. ya know, fer giggles an kicks. Do what you will with it, just don't flame. This techno song I'm listening to is sexy... WOOT DEADMAU5! ~_~  
**


	2. The Next Day

**Heh, you liked my stoner story? Really? I just kept repeating that same song over and over, and somehow managed to type the story without drooling, because damn it, my mouth starts to water now. Is that bad, that now I'm lookin' at/listening to sexy women and my mouth waters? Eh, maybe I just need a quick fuck or two... Oh, I'm sorry, that's creepy, IGNORE ME!**

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

Naru was small, a mere five foot four to Kyuubi's five foot eleven, but she was strong, that much was never really paid attention to, because as soon as it was noticed that she was short, she would get made fun of. Well, fuck everyone else, cause she could bench press their dumbasses and then throw them through a brick wall repeatedly without getting winded. Yeah, Hulk didn't have _shit_on her. Naru Smash, anyone? Kyuubi seemed to like Naru's smash at least, thrusting wildly up so her hips could meet Naru's in that dance of the sexes, her body rubbing against Naru in such exciting ways and making such cute noises. Naru leered down at Kyuubi as she held her hips down with one arm, allowing a smirk to curl her lips up as she leaned up and lightly pecked her on the lips, lingering to do better than that little pussy peck, before drawing away with a chuckle.

"Ah, ah, aaaah," Naru said in a sing song voice, her eyes watching Kyuubi's sexually frustrated face twist in futher frustration. "No, no, Kyuu-chan, you move when I tell you to move, understand?" Kyuubi reluctantly nodded, and Naru slowly moved her arm away, waiting until Kyuubi started to whimper for her before she started rubbing her again. Considering she'd never done this to another woman before, she was feeling pretty fuckin' accomplished. Cocky, even. She couldn't recall the last time she'd felt cocky. Had to be last month, she distinctly remembered just waking up cocky as fuck, a smirk on her face, dressed up sexily. Yeah, work had been fun that day, the boners she knew she'd induced had so been worth the mental scarring, because she'd been feelin' good, on top of the world, fuck, she had been raping the world, for how cocky she was. And with good reason, because she was awesome.

Clearly, clearly this was true. Now, she couldn't help but wonder if that line 'You're so naughty, I'm so nice' had been aimed at her or at Kyuubi. Maybe it changed depending on the situation one was in. Last night she'd been nice, but now she was getting naughty revenge for what Kyuubi had done for her... that could very well mean she was being nice. She supposed it was how one looked at it. She felt she was both, honestly, because without the alcohol there to both boost her confidance while making her self-conscious (yeah, weird right?), she was so much more in tune with herself. In a move nearly identical to what Kyuubi had done to her last night, she dove down, capturing one dark nipple between her teeth and lightly tugging at it, drawing gasps out of the woman. Oh, she liked that did she? Naru's grin was absolutely evil as she pressed her thumb against Kyuubi's clit, her evil grin only growing wider when Kyuubi threw her head back and let out a throaty, pleasured moan.

Mmm, yummy. "You're so soft and hot," Naru muttered loud enough for Kyuubi to hear. "Feels like you'd melt in my mouth." She paused, leaning up to nip at Kyuubi's ear. "Oh, that's right... you _would_." Kyuubi gasped loudly, her back arching as she clenched around Naru's fingers. Naru smiled smuggly as she continued to stroke Kyuubi, prolonging the orgasm for as long as she could. She was nothing if not courtious. Slowly removing her fingers once Kyuubi had loosened up, she hummed quietly to herself, licking them clean. "Wow, you're really easy." Kyuubi scowled, weakly swinging at her.

"That's... mean," Kyuubi whined cutely, Naru grinning up at her from her chest.

"But true," Naru said. "I mean, all I did was say you'd melt in my mouth, and it's like the hottest thing you've ever heard."

"NO!" Kyuubi denied quickly, falling a bit short when Naru gave her a 'well?' look. "I just... was already close, is all. Obviously." Naru smirked, shifting one thigh in between Kyuubi's legs to slowly rub against her sex. She inhaled shaprly, her eyes widening.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with admitting I make you horny." Naru slowly rubbed herself against Kyuubi. "You make me horny." she admitted shamelessly. Kyuubi smirked suddenly, flipping them over and nuzzling Naru's neck.

"Yeah, I know." Naru chuckled breathlessly as Kyuubi's tongue flicked out to taste the sweet skin of her throat.

"Modest, aren't we?" Kyuubi sat up, rocking her hips forward into Naru's. Naru's eyes fluttered closed as she let out a content sigh.

"Don't need to be," Kyuubi said simply as she stopped moving, grinning at the glare Naru sent her.

"That's fantastic, now fuck me." Naru grabbed the back of Kyuubi's neck, yanking her down to smash her lips against Kyuubi's. She did not like to be teased, not when she was sober damn it! She was ready, beyond ready, practically dripping for Kyuubi, and what could she say? Kyuubi constantly exuded that same addicting sexuality that had been so apparent at the club, that special something that had drawn Naru in, had decided for her 'am I really going to _do_a girl?'. That, along with teasing, tasting, and pleasuring Kyuubi had really just made her ready for a nice, long, hot, _hard_fuck, hopefully from Kyuubi.

Kyuubi chuckled against her lips, before sliding her tongue against Naru's, already trying to pry her own mouth open and just making it easier for her, because she was just _so nice_like that. Naru ground herself against the thigh that was in between her legs, biting harshly into Kyuubi's bottom lip when she felt the woman grin into the kiss. Kyuubi let out a small noise that was _dangerously_close to pleasure, and Naru suddenly found herself wondering if Kyuubi just liked it rough, when she remembered when she first woke up three hours ago, and had proceeded to _do_Kyuubi on just about any and every surface, veritcal, horizontal, what mattered was that she got to see her face flushing, she got to taste her sweet cream. So yeah, she liked it rough, and with that thought in mind, she gave up on controlling her more wild impulses, running her nails down Kyuubi's back as she ground herself against Kyuubi again, harder, Kyuubi's eyes widening as she let out a surprised moan. Now it was Naru grinning into the kiss before Kyuubi broke off, pulling away with a small smile slowly spreading over her face.

"You're doing this to me on purpose, aren't you?" Naru's grin never left, the movement of her hips never ceased, but her eyes closed in bliss and she nodded silently. Kyuubi nodded back, despite the fact that Naru obviously could not see it, and decided to finally get to work, her fingers ghosting over the pale flesh beautifully displayed before her, slipping between their bodies to tentatively touch the blond girl. Naru's eyes snapped open, a loud moan of relief coming forth as her eyes rolled back in her head. Kyuubi slipped a finger inside, shortly followed by another, and then another, and slowly started to pump them in and out of her tasty treat.

"K-Kyuu-chan, _uhn, harder!_" Kyuubi quickly complied, smiling down at Naru as she bucked mindlessly against Kyuubi's hand. Yes, receiving was nice, definitly nice, but something about holding the power to reduce others to a puddle of pleasure was just such a delicious high to be on, she couldn't resist dominating. She loved hearing her name falling from Naru's lips like a mantra, loved feeling her nails dig into her back, loved her legs clamping around her wrist, trying to force her hand into her more than it already was, nearly impossible, but she helped that along as best she could, which only prompted Naru to cry out so cutely much louder, much more frequently. She loved the pretty sight of Naru, so cute and innocent looking, but so secretively dirty, it somehow made her that much better, a guilty pleasure, a secret prize, the center of the tootsie roll pop. She loved everything that made up Naru.

She loved Naru.

And... she was okay with that. Even though she'd met her last night, even though she knew next to nothing about the blond, except how she cried out when Kyuubi found a sweet spot, how she whimpered and mewled when she was so close, even though she knew this probably wouldn't get past here, now, today, she knew without a doubt that she loved her. Now, with Naru clenching around her fingers, back arching off the bed, nails clawing at her back wildly, she couldn't help but lean down, lighlty brushing Naru's hair from her pretty face, and sweetly kiss her.

"I love you."

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

**Is not meant to be long, and my sisja is home now, so I'm back on her laptop, heating me up and making me sweat just like last time, it's weird that this makes me write the best sex though, right? No? Eh, who cares. So yeah, just a sweet lil' thing I had stuck in my head, that can now be stuck in yours. No one will ever know my guilty pleasures... I'm disappointed in myself... Reviews are nice, like ramen... mmmm...**


	3. Tasty Blonds

**I... can't believe I'm continuing this... Okay, listen, if I'm doing this, it's totally just going to be sex, okay, like, maybe a bit of a plot, but mainly sex, just fer giggled and kicks, ya know, because this originally was supposed to just be a sexy little two shot. And if I'm continuing this, I expect more reviews. Those are my rules and regulations, please do keep them in mind. Also, this will just be a bit of a joke, as well as sexy, so keep that in mind as well!

* * *

**

"Heeey~ Kyuu-chan?" Nibi called as she waved a hand in front of Kyuubi's face, trying to get her attention. She sighed, hands on her hips, staring expectantly down at the dazed face of her roommate, whom was currently staring at a small sheet of paper held tightly between her hands. "Jeez, I leave you alone for two days and suddenly you hate me. Well ya know what, that's fine! because I found someone else!" Still, Kyuubi had no reaction, her eyes never moved from the message scrawled in cute, loopy handwriting on the small paper. Nibi's eye twitched in annoyance and she turned away from Kyuubi. "Fine. I won't tell you about that cute blond I found at the club."

Nibi yelped suddenly as she was grabbed rather roughly and thrown down on the couch, Kyuubi on top of her before she could even blink, her nearly crimson eyes boring into Nibi's own blue. Nibi gulped nervously, smiling sheepishly up at the seemingly enraged red head. "... Blond?" Kyuubi questioned lowly, nearly growling out the question. It took Nibi a few seconds to process that Kyuubi was talking to her, and she nodded quickly and enthusiastically once she had, seeming to forget that Kyuubi had just been very close to ripping her to shreds with her bare hands.

"Yep! Cutest thing ya ever did see. Sandy blond hair, looks young but totally legal, feisty but cute as hell..." Nibi sighed, opening eyes to smile dreamily up at Kyuubi. "I think I'm in love~" Kyuubi sat back, straddling Nibi's hips and crossing her arms over her chest, still aiming that glare at Nibi.

"What's her name?" Kyuubi asked slowly, through clenched teeth. Nibi, seeming to not notice Kyuubi's obvious anger, just continued to smile, eyes sliding closed again as a happy sigh escaped her.

"Yugito Nii. SHE'S SO CUTE!" Nibi suddenly threw her arms around Kyuubi, pulling her forward in an excited hug as she continued to squeal about her new favorite girl. Kyuubi, calming down upon learning the identity of her roommate's new 'friend', just laughed as she pushed Nibi away and stood up, stretching and glancing back at the paper in her hand, smiling at it.

"What's with blonds these days and just being so cute?" Kyuubi wondered, giggling at Nibi's explosion.

"RIGHT! I mean, for reals, this is crazy. Like, you know Sakura?" Kyuubi looked at her blankly. "Wednesday girl."

"Ohhhh! Oh yeah, what about her?" Kyuubi walked over to the fridge, finally realizing that sitting and staring at Naru's message for the past hour had made her surprisingly hungry. Mostly for the blond girl, but...

"Word on the street is she just found herself a tasty little blond too." Kyuubi's head popped over the door of the fridge, her hand soon to follow, holding yogurt, before she stepped back and closed the fridge door.

"Really?" Kyuubi asked absently as she searched for a spoon, coming up empty and shrugging as she just grabbed a fork. She should really do the dishes sometime soon...

"Yep." She tore off the lid to her yogurt, scooping a bite out with her fork as she plopped back down next to Nibi.

"Where'd you hear that?" she wondered as she devoured her yogurt. "Mm, I love strawberries."

"Dude, me too." Nibi swiped a bit of yogurt off the side, licking it off her finger with a grin as she pulled out her phone, smiling at the text message bubble flashing across the screen. "Yeah, Shizune told me." Nibi answered Kyuubi's question as she giggled to herself. Yugito's messages were so cute!

"It's funny, Shizune just hooked with Tsunade too." Nibi nearly dropped her phone, turning to stare in open-mouthed shock at Kyuubi.

"Nuh uh!" Kyuubi grinned as she set down her empty yogurt cup, nodding.

"Uh huh. Yeah, turns out Shizune's into older women."

"Yeah, for reals." Nibi ran a hand through her shocking blue hair, shaking her head as a laugh bubbled up. "Can't believe they got together... How drunk were they?" Kyuubi laughed and shook her head.

"They weren't."

"Damn. How horny was Tsunade?"

"She wasn't." Nibi gasped suddenly, turning to point an accusing finger at Kyuubi.

"LIES! Tsunade's always horny!" Kyuubi rolled her eyes, lightly knocking Nibi's head. "Hey!"

"Shizune started it," Kyuubi said quietly as Nibi's mouth fell open again. She stood up, grabbing her empty yogurt cup and tossing it into their recycling bin (because Nibi was a go green freak) as she headed for her bedroom.

"I'm totally telling Nanabi!" Kyuubi laughed at Nibi's excited exclamation as she shed her clothing, walking over to her bathroom and closing and locking the door. She couldn't even count all the times that Nibi had decided to 'harmlessly' prank her when she had decided to take a shower while the bluenette was home. It ranged from simple acts of throwing bread and taco shells and various other food stuffs into the shower with her to pouring ice water on her to dropping random wild animals into the shower stall. She had, of course, gotten Nibi back for it all, but the excitable female still never seemed to understand that she shouldn't try to prank Kyuubi when Kyuubi was a master prankster. Even with the door locked, she hurried through her shower, turning the water off and stepping out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel to find Nibi just inside her room, holding a large paint can filled with what could only be tentacles, which didn't seem to be attached to anything but were still squirming. She looked between Nibi and the paint can she held, an amused smirk slowly spreading across her face.

"Tentacles?"

"Eheh, heeey... You took a _really_ quick shower." Kyuubi nodded slowly as she dropped her towel, stepping over to her closet and pulling it open to study the clothes contained within.

"Hmm, yes, well, if you just so happen to throw that on me now, don't even delude yourself into thinking that the act would have been worth it, because I can promise you now that it will not be." Kyuubi warned with a sweet smile as she turned back around and threw a few shirts onto her bed before she made her way towards her dresser, literally kicking Nibi out of her room as she did so and delighting in the surprised scream that came from the living room after Nibi dropped her can onto herself.

"THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! GET THEM OFF!" Kyuubi smiled as she pushed her door closed, slipping her bra and panties on before she turned and looked at the clothing she had, trying to decide what she should wear.

_I have work, sorry Kyuu-chan! _

_Call me 3_

She didn't know why that made her so happy. It was so simple, just those few words and her number... but... she couldn't stop smiling about it. Grabbing a simple white blouse, she opened the bottom drawer of her dresser, picking out her favorite pair of jeans, before not bothering to put anything back in it's place and just opening her door, still putting the clothes on, so she could watch Nibi roll around on the ground as she tried to tear the tentacles off of herself. Kyuubi leaned against her frame, yanking her jeans on and buttoning them up before reaching behind herself and closing her door so she could lean against the door instead, just smiling brightly down at Nibi.

"And this is why you don't try to prank me," Kyuubi told her matter-of-factly as she stepped over Nibi's body. "Better hope they won't rape you."

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO HELP?" Nibi yelled at Kyuubi as she grabbed her keys from the counter, grabbing her jacket hanging next to the front door and putting it on.

"Nope." The door slammed shut before Nibi could yell back a response, but even as she was turning to walk away, she heard Nibi's scream.

"YOU BITCH!" Kyuubi laughed to herself as she made her towards the stairs.

"Glad she's finally starting to understand."

* * *

"So Naru, what happened to you yesterday?" Naru froze momentarily before quickly shaking her head and throwing a smile over her shoulder as she picked up the ramen to take to the customer.

"I was sick, duh." She made her retreat with that, slowly walking over to the customer, setting down his food with a smile, and almost painfully slowly made her way back towards the kitchen. Ayame stood there, hands on her hips, smirking.

"Uh huh, so now that you've delivered the fake excuse fifty times over, what happened to you yesterday?" Naru glared weakly at her, wishing, maybe not that looks could kill, just maim to the point of being unable to ask questions that she would rather not answer.

"I... was... Listen, it's really complicated." Naru sighed after a moment, shoulders slumping when Ayame's smirk just grew that much wider.

"I read physics books in my free time, I think I can handle complicated," Naru grit her teeth, stalking over to the sink to wash dishes in an attempt to get Ayame to leave her alone. "I'm waiting~" Ayame sung in her ear, causing her to nearly drop the bowl she was scrubbing furiously. She glared at Ayame over her shoulder, the girl giggled as she stepped back. "Afraid I'll be angry? Promise I won't!"

"Take a guess," Naru grumbled at her, half in irritation, half hoping that Ayame would take the bait and just guess for the next four hours. She supposed she did owe the girl for not freaking out over her missing work, and not calling, as well as Ayame taking over her shift during her mysterious disappearance, but damn it! It's not like she could just be like 'Oh yeah, I was just eatin' some chick out, nothin' major' because that totally would not work, and it was ungodly amounts of major.

"Were you on a hot date that got a little too heated?" She winced, pausing in her scrubbing and swallowing nervously before shaking her head.

"Kind of, but not really..." Ayame clapped her hands excitedly anyway, happy to have gotten it even half right. Naru loved Ayame for her forgiving nature and bright personality, but damn the girl, she always seemed to be able to sniff out the dirtiest of details in Naru's life.

"Ooh, so what happened, did you do it? Was he big?" Naru blushed brightly, turning on her heel and clapping her soapy hands on Ayame's shoulders roughly, shaking the girl lightly.

"Quit it! Th-those are inappropriate questions to be asking!" Ayame laughed suddenly, pushing Naru away so she could bend over and brace her hands on her knees so she wouldn't fall over from laughing so hard. Naru crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for Ayame to tone down the drama.

"Naru, the only things you'll ever read _have_ to have sex in them or you'll get pissed off. You have had sex before, multiple times. You used to be addicted to hent-"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Naru denied before Ayame could finish proving her point. "I was not addicted, I just... got bored with... things that were..."

"Yeah, uh huh, please, do go on." Ayame smirked triumphantly, Naru nearly growling at her.

"Shut up." Naru snapped irritably as she washed the soap off, drying her hands and stalking out of the kitchen to check on her customers. She made a quick round of the small restaurant, asking how each customer was coming along, how the meal was, and other general questions that she, as a waitress, was supposed to ask. She'd made her round and was heading back towards the kitchen (reluctantly) when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket.

"Done hiding in plain view, Naru?" Ayame questioned playfully as Naru came back into the kitchen. Naru chose to ignore her, pulling out her phone to check and see what was so drastically important that someone would bother her during work. If it was Anko or Kurenai...

_What's up?_

_~ Kyuu ~_

"Anyone but her..." Naru grumbled to herself.

"Who?" Ayame asked, moving closer to get a better look at the text. Naru held the phone to her chest, narrowing her eyes at Ayame.

"No one you know," Ayame nodded slowly, trying to peel back Naru's hands to get a look at her phone. "What are you doing?" Naru held onto the phone tighter, turning her back to the girl, only for her to reach around and grope her chest, trying to grab the phone. "HEY!"

"Sorry!" Ayame laughed, stepping back. "I was curious."

"You don't know them!" Naru reminded her, possessively holding her chest and staring accusingly at Ayame.

"So? Anyone that can interrupt your work is important enough for me to know." Naru stuck her tongue out at Ayame.

"Nosy!" Ayame pumped a fist in the air, throwing an arm around Naru's shoulders.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!"

"AYAME!" The two girls flinched, turning around and smiling nervously at Teuchi, Ayame's father and the owner of the restaurant. "Language, dear." Ayame laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry dad," He nodded, giving them a stern look, quickly followed by a grin, as he went out front. "Damn, that sucked."

"Yep, gotta be careful when supporting your craziness." Naru agreed, quickly typing a response before Ayame could notice and stuffing it back into her pocket. She shrieked in surprise when she felt Ayame grope her again, flinching away from the girl, glaring at her once more. "What was that for?" A grinning Ayame held up Naru's phone, missing from Naru's pocket. She stared at the phone, looked down at her pocket, and then back up at Ayame as her mouth fell open. "How did you..."

"I'm totally ninja like that!" Ayame giggled as she started going through Naru's messages.

"HEY!"

"Ooooh~ Who's 'Kyuu'?" Ayame glanced up at her, Naru going red as she let out a small battle cry and threw herself at the older girl. Ayame giggled again as she held the phone above her head, much to the dismay of Naru, who just kept grabbing for it, completely forgetting she could just throw the girl to the ground and grab it when she dropped it, after Naru taught her not to touch her shit, of course.

"YOU TWO!" They jumped apart, giving Ayame time to quickly type something in her phone before Naru snatched it and they both turned towards Teuchi. "Quit wasting time and get back to work, the lunch rush is coming."

"Yes sir," they both mumbled, ducking their heads from his stern glare. He smiled as they turned their backs and scurried off, like the two good girls he knew they were at heart. Naru turned a death glare on Ayame, looking through her message history and feeling horror creeping in when she had none. That little bitch had erased it! Ayame stuck her tongue out at Naru, chuckling evilly when she noticed Naru glancing at her phone and then giving her the meanest glare she had ever seen Naru give anyone.

Oh, did she do that? Whoops.

* * *

"Naru!" Naru poked her head out of the kitchen doorway, quickly followed by the rest of her body as she fully stepped out, carrying a large tray of ramen.

"Yes?" she questioned impatiently as she glanced over at the table she was supposed to be serving, giving them a smile before turning back to Teuchi

"NARU!" Ayame called from the kitchen, sounding frantic, to which Teuchi only smiled.

"Hold on!" Naru answered Ayame, swallowing her impatience as she forced a smile on her face. "What's up Teuchi?"

"You've got a customer," he answered absently, as he passed her and headed into the kitchen. She resisted the urge to scowl. A customer? Really? That was all he was bothering her about? That was stupid and routine, of course she had a customer, she _always_ had a customer. Not big enough to need more than one waitress, but popular enough to run her raged. She sighed before she found the psychological strength to fake another warm smile and walked over to the table of five males, all staring at her expectantly, grinning at her as she set their bowls down, asking if they needed anything else and smiling just a bit more when they did not.

Well thank goodness she could take care of her new customer without these assholes interfering. She could _feel_ them staring at her ass, and it was starting to piss her off. She felt her fake smile making it's way onto her face as her body moved towards the now occupied table near the window. "Hello," she greeted politely as she grabbed her notepad, still walking around in front of the table to greet the person. "And how may I help yoooou..." Her mouth fell open and she nearly dropped her pen. A smile flitted across the woman's face as she leaned forward, resting her chin in her hand.

"How may you help indeed..." Naru regained her senses and straightened up, glancing over her shoulder quickly to see if anyone was looking or had noticed the brief exchange. They hadn't, because there was nothing to notice, there wasn't anything overly interesting, unordinary, or eye catching about the whole thing, but then, Naru's nervousness was cute, especially considering how rare it was. "You know, it would help knowing when you got off, oh wait, I already know that." The atomic blush that went off was so intense, she could practically feel the heat of it from where she sat across the table from the blond waitress, smiling even wider now.

_'Mission accomplished... Now for phase two.'_

"K-Kyuu-chan!" Naru shrieked in the loudest she dared, which was barely above a whisper. Kyuubi winked at her.

"The one and only." Naru's hands were suddenly on the table, the smaller blond suddenly leaning over her, eyes narrowed into suspicious slits.

"What are you doing here!" she demanded quietly, again glancing around. She noticed Ayame poking her head out of the kitchen, like she'd been doing for the past while, and grinning when she spotted Naru with Kyuubi. That... vile... creature, she had planned this! Ayame winked when Naru glared at her, popping back into the kitchen as Kyuubi grabbed her, jerking her back to reality and the situation of... how did she get in Kyuubi's lap? She blushed as she quickly moved to the seat next to Kyuubi, shrinking down as if to hide herself in the chair. Kyuubi smiled at her.

"Well, was it not you who told me to meet you here?" She looked up at Kyuubi, eye brows furrowed, and shook her head.

"I never..." Her eyes narrowed and she growled lowly, missing Kyuubi's delighted 'Oh' at the sound. "My stupid coworker!" Kyuubi's head cocked to the side, a smile still playing on her lips as she reached out and absently caught a strand of Naru's hair, returning the girl's exclamation with a quite, curious 'Hmm?' to show her she was paying attention, before tucking the strand of hair behind Naru's ear. Naru blushed, yet again, and scooted away from her a bit, as if too embarrassed to handle Kyuubi. "S-she planned this, she stole my phone from me and started messing around..." Naru muttered as she distractedly glanced at the kitchen, trying to ignore the fact that Kyuubi was sitting less than two feet from her, and failing.

She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her upper thigh, turning an accusatory glare on Kyuubi, who only smiled innocently. "Well, if you're busy serving, I suppose you could serve me then?"

"D-don't say it like that!" Naru stuttered as she stood up suddenly, glancing around once more before she straightened out already perfectly straight clothing, nervously twisting the pen cap on her pen.

"But, you _are_ serving me," Kyuubi started once more. "What's the problem?" Oh nothing, nothing, nothing really, everything was just fine and dandy and rainbows and lollipops and sunshine and-WHAT THE HELL DID SHE THINK WAS THE PROBLEM? The way she kept saying 'serve' her was like... no, no she was just seeing way too much into it. Kyuubi was right, there was no problem, and repeating this silently to herself was not helping to convince her in any way but it did make her feel slightly better.

"How may I serve you?" Naru asked once she had gathered herself together, her professional smile plastered on.

"Well, you could just go ahead and dive on under the table and-" Naru was gone before the rest of the sentence could get out, Kyuubi chuckling as she watched Naru disappear into the kitchen. Oh, Naru could dominate, sure, but she was still just so cute and embarrassable, it was almost a shame not to.

"You whore!" Naru growled lowly as she grabbed Ayame and spun her around.

"Not I!" Ayame held a hand to her chest dramatically, grinning at Naru.

"You told Kyuu-chan to come here?" Ayame froze for a second, before recognition washed over her expression and she grinned again, nodding quickly.

"Oh yeah, I did that," The grin stretched wider. "What the problem?" Naru's cheeks heated up with what Ayame thought was rage, her eyes narrowing.

"The problem is that!..." Her eyes narrowed further and she let out a frustrated growl, letting go of the older female and turning her back.

"Wait! Aren't I in trouble?"

"JUST LEAVE IT!" Ayame scowled, almost disappointed that Naru wasn't going to finish the fight, when she realized that technically that meant she had just won. Planting her feet wide apart, she couldn't help the grin that was so wide, she had to close her eyes, a victory V making itself out of her fingers before she could control as she proudly showed it for the whole of the near empty kitchen to see.

"Ayame... what are you doing?" her father questioned as he walked past, slowing down to stare curiously at her as she posed in the middle of the kitchen. Ayame blinked, her smile faltering just barely, falling down into a sheepish grin rather than a victorious megawatt-smile.

"Um, celebrating?" Teuchi chuckled, shaking his head as he stepped out of the kitchen. Sometimes his daughter was just strange, thanks to Naru, but it _was _interesting.

* * *

"I can't believe ya wouldn' let me fuck ya silly in the bathroom!" Kyuubi nearly yelled as Naru quickly forced her door open, pushing Kyuubi inside before she slammed the door closed, leaning her back against it with a tired sigh.

"I can't believe you're drunk!" Naru returned with a half-hearted glare as she turned on her lights, locking her door before she deposited her keys into the little bowl on the counter, for such objects.

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am!" Naru's eye twitched as she turned back to Kyuubi, hands on her hips. Kyuubi's hands twitched the barest, unnoticeable amount, wishing to replace Naru's hands with her own. Naru sighed, shaking her head as she turned her back on Kyuubi. "Ey! Where ya goin'?" Naru waved off her inquiry.

"Just go relax on the couch or something," she ordered, glancing sternly at Kyuubi over her shoulder. "I'll be taking a shower, so don't break anything while I'm gone." The door closed before Kyuubi could answer with a slightly slurred 'No promises.' as per was customary for such statements.

"Relax on the couch," Kyuubi giggled as she moved quietly towards the bathroom door, waiting until she heard the water running before daring to open it. Her somewhat glazed eyes narrowed in confusion when the door wouldn't budge and suddenly she realized that Naru must have locked the door. "Hmmm," Kyuubi hummed as her eyes scanned the room, finding nothing of use before they landed on the door a little ways to her left, open just enough to give her a peak of a dark blue bedspread. And ding ding ding, seems she had just won. Stalking over to the bedroom, she lightly pushed the door open, her head poking inside and spotting a desk. She stepped into the bedroom and made her way to the desk, opening it and smiling when she saw the few paper clips scattered around among candy wrappers, thumb tacs, pens, papers, and other such deskish objects. Grabbing one of the paper clips, she quickly bent it to her liking and made her way out of the bed room, walking back over to the bathroom door and sticking the clip into the smaller hole placed there specifically so that everyone and there brother could open it.

Seriously, locks like these were so easy to pick, it would have been easier to just leave the door open in the first place. The lock gave way to the clip with a quiet 'click' and Kyuubi quietly opened it, watching Naru move through the thick glass, distorting her image. If Naru had truly not wanted Kyuubi to join her, she would never have let her in the apartment in the first place, or she would have ordered Kyuubi to just go lie on her bed, because those were the only two ways that she would have had to listen to her, one because... well, she'd be outside, and the other because the promise of sex to come would have contented her, though she would very likely have joined her anyway.

So really there was only one way that Naru could have avoided this inevitable situation. Kyuubi smiled to herself as she shed her clothing, never mind the fact that she had already showered today, she suddenly felt so hot and bothered she was afraid she might start sweating, not that she didn't plan on sweating just a bit later on, but hey, showers were taken so you could get dirty, it only made sense that she just hurry up and do it now... so she could do it later. Oh illogical logic, you had never lead her wrong. But really, she was just a horny person. Sobriety levels did worsen this condition, especially if she was not sober, but she couldn't help herself, honestly! It was a condition!

She believed it was called being a 'nymphomaniac' but she was no doctor, she wouldn't know. She silently slipped into the shower, and despite her drunkenness and her inability to care if she were caught jumping in here with Naru before she could grab her and 'convince' her not to be so bother about it, she did indeed go without notice, which helped and was only going to make this so much more fun. Smiling again, she moved forward, her arms circling Naru's waist as her nose nuzzled into Naru's soapy neck. She could feel Naru inhale sharply, smiling widely when Naru did not move from her hold.

"Hey baby," Kyuubi grinned into Naru's neck, kissing the warm, wet flesh before pushing herself into Naru's back, like she had the first time they'd met, two nights ago. The fact that they were both naked, though, made this time so much better than the first. "What's crackin'?" She couldn't tell if Naru's cheeks were red from the heat of the shower or from Kyuubi's actions, but she was just happy that she wasn't protesting this. Instead, she turned around, arms slowly circling around Kyuubi's neck as she leaned up, pressing her lips softly to Kyuubi's.

"Didn't I tell you to stay on the couch?" Naru wondered breathlessly as she pulled away. Kyuubi shrugged as she leaned down, capturing Naru's lips again and lightly pushing her back against the tiled wall of the shower as she grabbed Naru's thighs, hefting her up so she could wrap them around her waist, sighing contentedly once she had done so. Something about having the girl, warm, naked, legs wrapped around her hips, was just so nice she couldn't help but smile whenever it happened, and two days of fun was a lot of time for that to happen.

"I thought I could use a shower," Kyuubi murmured as she pressed her forehead against Naru's, grinning at her. Naru sighed, looking off to the side nervously, bottom lip slipping in between her teeth as she considered the statement. Before she knew it, the lip was between Kyuubi's, the woman lightly sucking on it before kissing across her jaw and over to Naru's ear, where she took the earlobe in between her teeth. "Don't you think I could use a shower?" Kyuubi breathed, a shudder running through the blond she held against the wall. Naru swallowed, laughing lightly, breathlessly, as Kyuubi's lips traveled down her neck, warm tongue flicking out once before drawing back with a light scowl. "You taste like soap."

"Of course, I actually got in the shower to take a shower, not to watch me shower," Naru said matter-of-factly, leaning forward to kiss Kyuubi's nose before she leaned back, Kyuubi following after for more contact.

"Does that mean you don't want me to watch you shower?" Kyuubi wondered as she pulled back from another kiss, fondly watching as a panting Naru tried to regain herself.

"N... no," Naru told her once she'd found her ability to breath again. "I never said that..." Kyuubi allowed Naru to stand back up on her own two feet, supporting herself against the wall for a moment before she had managed to right herself. She stepped around Kyuubi, back directly into the spray of water, allowing it to wash the shampoo out of her hair. Kyuubi leaned back against the wall, arms crossing, and watched as Naru ran her hands through her hair, biting her lip to stop herself from rushing forward to do the action herself. Muttering a quiet 'Fuck it!' she pushed off the wall, lightly taking hold of Naru's wrists and pushing them away, disappointed that she'd thoroughly cleaned her hair, but grinning as she grabbed the soap that was next to her.

"Here," she started, smiling brightly as Naru hesitantly turned to face her. "Allow me." Naru hesitated again, before her own smile slowly spread and she handed Kyuubi her light blue wash cloth. Oh, so she approved? Well then, fuck it. Kyuubi replaced the soap, dropping the wash cloth on top as she grabbed Naru and pulled her forward against her. Before Naru could even let out a surprised moan of appreciation, she was pressed against the wall again, Kyuubi's tongue in her mouth, one knee pushing itself between her thighs and against her warm, wet core, which, in all honesty, was in no way from the shower she was currently taking. She'd had Kyuubi's eyes on her backside all evening, had had her throwing teasingly sexual comments at her for hours, had even had her trying to seduce her in the bathroom at work! She stumbled out, barely managing to keep herself clothed with Kyuubi fast on her heels, only to see that she'd placed the Out of Order sign on the bathroom and that was why she'd been trapped there for ten minutes of one of the most heated make-out sessions in recorded history, because that blew everything she'd ever experienced out of the water.

Of course, now was much different. For one, she had no reason to resist, which was why she was so eager to allow Kyuubi to do as she wished. She moaned loudly when Kyuubi's knee pressed into her, her slick back sliding up the wall as Kyuubi's tongue somehow impossibly became that much more insistent, her hands everywhere and anywhere she could reach, before she broke the kiss, her mouth quickly attaching to one straining nipple, Naru moaning again in sweet relief as her hands made their way into Kyuubi's hair, pulling lightly on the wet red locks in encouragement, as if the low groaning coming from her was not enough. Kyuubi's hands where suddenly against her hips, holding her against the wall with enough force to bruise, as the woman dove down, her eyes meeting Naru's, dark and devious, like the smile curving her lips up, just before those lips closed around her clit and her eyes rolled back in her head, her knees giving way, staying standing only because Kyuubi knew this would happen and was currently supporting her.

"Oh, _Goddd,_" Naru groaned, bucking against Kyuubi as she moved lower, her head pushing Naru's legs farther apart as her tongue darted out to taste Naru in all her pure essence, nose rubbing against Naru's clit as she lapped at the blond, eyes glued to Naru's face. She murmured something lowly, the sound sending delicious vibrations straight to Naru's core and electric shocks of pleasure straight up her spine. "Kyuubi!" she gasped loudly, hands gripping her shoulders so she wouldn't rip out the pretty red hair they had been buried in. Her eyes snapped open, meeting Kyuubi's for the briefest of moments before the look and the actions that Kyuubi was currently involved in became too much and she threw her head back with a loud moan, hitting her head painfully against the hard tile but not finding it within herself to particularly care as Kyuubi's tongue hit something within her that made her want to cry from the intense blast of pleasure assaulting her body. Much to her relief (and almost dread) Kyuubi did it again, and again, and again, until this endless stream of encouragements, moans, and pleas for more and less all at once started up. She couldn't take it, she wanted it so bad, it was too much, it was not enough, she wanted so much more, she was going to die if she was given any more, though. She knew it in the fact that her heart was beating so erratically, that she was sweating so intensely, that she couldn't breathe but to call out Kyuubi's name.

And then Kyuubi was there, lips pressed against hers as a wave of euphoria crashed over her, Kyuubi's lips silencing the scream that tore itself from her throat, fingers caressing what Kyuubi's tongue had left as she smiled and deepened the kiss, a moan vibrating in her chest at the urgency with which Naru kissed her back, as if the orgasm she was currently riding out had not been enough, when she knew that Naru was barely even conscious right now. Who said you needed to be sober to do anything properly? And then everything was (slightly) back to normal, Kyuubi arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling as she rubbed the soap into the washcloth, and then rubbed the washcloth over her skin, cleaning away the tasty flesh she had dirtied, pulling more quiet moans out Naru as Kyuubi kissed her neck tenderly. She tried to force Kyuubi's hand back down, but Kyuubi only chuckled against her throat, Naru still too weak and drained to really push her around.

"Later," Kyuubi murmured lowly. "Then the fun begins."

* * *

**Considering this is the longest chapter I've dedicated solely to sex, and it took me like, the whole freakin' chapter just to get to the juicy stuff, I think I deserve some love! How's that for plotless sex? Anyway, I've got this idea in my head... that I might make this a fic of like, oneshots, or some shit, for yuri couples, ya know, start out with these two, and then go and focus on friends that they've mentioned? Or I could just continue random sexy little oneshots with Kyuu-chan N' Naru. OR BOTH! **

**My, I'm so bad at deciding. Decide for me. AND GIVE REVIEWS, or else this will stop completely, and then where will you be? Sexless... except these three chapter... and C&M... and the rest of fanfictiondom... Well, review anyway, because it's nice and I'm too sober for this shit. Yes, my stoner stories can be written when I'm sober, as it turns out, it's just not nearly as fun. Do I do any better now that I'm in my right mind? ^_^  
**


	4. Dessert for Breakfast

**Oh shit, I found my flash drive with all my old files... totally did not know this was on here... couldn't find a way to finish it, so it's short, but I figured someone somewhere would appreciate it. I don't really care if you tell me what you think, but you are certainly welcome to! ^^**

* * *

"Hey," Naru stretched at the same time that she snuggled back farther into the warm arms wrapped delicately around her waist, sighing contently as she turned around, nuzzling the breasts that greeted her, her tongue flicking out over one nipple. She smiled when she heard Kyuubi gasp, the nipple hardening instantly.

"Hey yourself," Naru responded with a smile, the lips brushing the straining bud before she granted Kyuubi another quick lick. "Sleep well?" Kyuubi grinned suddenly, her eyes gleaming mischievously as she shifted closer towards Naru's face.

"Oh yes, _very_ well." she breathed in Naru's ear, Naru drawing back and smirking at her.

"Yeah, I bet you did," she openly leered at her, blowing her a kiss and winking before she stood up, stretching properly so that Kyuubi could watch her. What? She liked to tease the woman whenever she could and she wasn't going/at some place important. Like work, where she couldn't afford to take an hour off in the bathroom to properly play with Kyuubi, 'cause hey, that was just rude to take and give nothing in return, she wasn't that rude, only slightly rude. "You wanna do something later?"

"Hm?" Kyuubi wondered absently, her eyes glued to the backside that was waving nearly right in front of her face. Was she supposed to just leave it be? Or would Naru terribly mind if she were to just grab her and force her back onto the bed? She was leaning more towards the latter, but hey, maybe she was wrong. Eh. She grabbed Naru's hips, pulling her back towards the bed with a yelp, rolling so that when they came to a complete stop, Naru was straddling her waist. She smirked, one brow lifting suggestively before she thrust her hips up, eyes slipping closed with the first sigh of delight from Naru.

"Would you like to do something today?" Naru murmured against her lips as her fingers trailed down Kyuubi's sides, like promises just dying to be kept.

"Yep," Kyuubi murmured as she switched their positions. "You." she breathed hotly, Naru giggling for a moment before Kyuubi quickly silenced her with a searing kiss. Fuck, had it only been just a few short hours since they'd last done it? It felt like days, weeks, even.

"Oh my gosh," Naru murmured, Kyuubi pulling back from her neck.

"What?"

"I just realized... I'm a nympho." Kyuubi threw back her head and laughed before leaning down to nip at Naru's collarbone.

"You say it like it's a bad thing..." She bit down hard enough to nearly draw blood, quickly licking the spot to sooth it, smiling against the skin when Naru groaned. "Yet here you are, enjoying yourself." Naru sighed softly, smiling and enjoying Kyuubi's tongue slowly traveling between her breasts and down her stomach, finally stopping her just below her navel.

"No thanks, babe," Naru sighed as she sat up quickly, knocking Kyuubi's hands off of herself and reminding the much taller woman that _Naru_ was much stronger. "Food first, sex later." Kyuubi whined, rolling over and pouting at Naru as she stood up yet again, making her way out of the room, boldly naked still, and into her kitchen area. Kyuubi eventually followed after, pouting still, arms crossed as refused to look at Naru, as if that would make her feel bad and wish to allow Kyuubi to take advantage of her. "Ohh, don't be like that, you know you love me!"

"That's beside the point! I want to love you physically!" Kyuubi whined, finally turning pleading burgundy eyes on her, lower lip stuck out as she clasped her hands under her chin.

"Nope," Kyuubi groaned throwing her arms up as she turned and sat in one of the chairs at the small table there.

"Sadist," Kyuubi grumbled softly, Naru grinning as she tip-toed over and slipped her arms around Kyuubi's waist.

"I thought you liked that about me?" Kyuubi sighed, allowing her head to fall back onto Naru's shoulder.

"Only in bed."

Naru pouted pulling back so Kyuubi could see, crossing her arms when she only grinned at her. "I'm beginning to think you only love me in bed anyways..."

"Damn, what gave it away?" She gasped indignantly, turning her back on the now laughing Kyuubi and grumbling 'angrily' as she prepared their breakfast (she made it for Kyuubi without consideration for the fact that she was slightly angry at her). "You know I'm kidding, honey..." Kyuubi breathed, slipping behind Naru silently, her arms snaking around her waist as Naru paused and let her head fall back on Kyuubi's chest. "You know you look incredibly cute with your head in my breasts?"

"You know they feel extremely good?" Naru returned.

"I bet they taste better!~" Kyuubi sung as she twirled away, Naru smiling as she continued on with her preparation of their food, trying her very best to ignore the noises Kyuubi was making. She could just tell, from the giggles, the sound of her fridge opening and things being removed, the sound of containers opening and hard plastic bending under the pressure being exerted on it, and then the following gasp and giggled from Kyuubi, she just knew that Kyuubi was up to no good, but would undoubtedly get away with it "Oh, _Naaaruuu~_" Kyuubi called in a sing-song voice. Yep, definitely up to no good.

"Yeees?" Naru returned as she quickly opened the wooden cabinet that held her bowls and plates and the such, grabbing two plates before she quickly deposited their respective foods on the plate.

"You ready to eat?" She paused, not even daring to turn around, hearing a double meaning in the words and not quite knowing what it was.

"Yes, I suppose I am," Naru nodded slowly as she grabbed their plates, two forks, and turned around to face Kyuubi... and nearly dropped their food on the floor. She barely managed to regain her hold on the plates as she fought to keep herself from blushing, failing to do so completely.

"I hope you're hungry..." Kyuubi winked at her, splayed out as she was on the kitchen table, chocolate sauce drizzled over her torso, circling her nipples like the rings of a target, and in the very center of the target that Naru found herself _really_ wanting to be at were strawberry slices. She took a few good seconds to reboot her brain and remember that her mouth was supposed to be closed more often than not, and once she had completely composed herself and put the plates back on the counter next to the stove, she walked over to Kyuubi, slowly shaking her head as she gave Kyuubi a light, disapproving frown.

"What have I told you about eating dessert for breakfast?" Naru demanded playfully. Kyuubi paused, as if seriously considering the question.

"Do it often and with a buddy." Kyuubi stated seriously, nodding slowly as if in agreement with her answer. Naru giggled as she leaned forward, not expecting that particular answer but content enough with it to give in to what Kyuubi was obviously just dying for.

"Yep," Naru chirped before she slowly trailed her tongue up along one thin channel of chocolate. "Only, make sure that buddy is me, hmm?" Kyuubi nodded eagerly, grinning like a fool.

"Yes ma'am!" She would have saluted her, if that would not have ruined the moment just a bit. Good thing Naru was a sucker for sweet stuff and kept a steady supply of various sweet food stuffs in her apartment.

"Good girl," Naru smiled before moving her head back down to another trail of chocolate, again slowly sliding her tongue across the delicious expanse of sweet flesh, not minding the chocolate that was escaping her at random intervals, planning on licking that up later, once she had taken care of those damned strawberries. She'd never been jealous of fruit before today... but there was a first time for everything, after all. Without seeming to notice, she stepped more fully between Kyuubi's legs, gripping her hips and pulling the woman hard against her as she slowly devoured the chocolate on Kyuubi's breasts, saving the strawberries for last and somehow managing not to laugh at Kyuubi once throughout. Kyuubi called her cute, but nothing could compare to listening to her whine and beg like she was. Really, she was tempted to not go through with it, if only to just hear more begging.

"_Naruuu!_" Kyuubi was nearly ready to smack the smirking blond as she hovered almost hesitantly over her breasts, _almost_ because she knew that Naru was just being mean to her. Naru really was just a bit of a sadist, and right now, it was starting to piss her off. She was horny, damn it, Naru could be mean later! As if sensing her intent, Naru finally leaned down, taking the strawberry between her teeth, making sure to barely catch Kyuubi's nipple in a light nip as she pulled back. Grinning, Naru leaned up; trailing kisses, licks, and sucks slowly along Kyuubi's neck and jaw.

"You were right," Naru murmured against Kyuubi's lips, Kyuubi giving her a blank, confused look. "They _do_ taste better." Kyuubi smirked as she leaned up, giving Naru a quick kiss before she drew back, giving Naru a look that told her she was _really_ going to like the next words out of Kyuubi's mouth.

"I know something that tastes even better than that..." She couldn't help but grin.

"Oh?"

"Mmmhm." Naru was smirking down at her as she descended to her collar bone, nipping at it before working her way back down between her breasts and down her abdomen, all the way down between her thighs.

"Something, maybe, like this?" Kyuubi giggled softly and nodded, seconds before Naru grinned and her cute, sinfully talented tongue slipped out and into Kyuubi. The low groan that erupted around the small kitchen and echoed straight back to the pair on the table only made Naru grin. "Mmm, feel good?" she murmured softly, Kyuubi gasping and groaning again as she nodded. She didn't know what it was, really, she just couldn't fathom the reason behind it, but for some reason, she _really_ loved breakfast at Naru's. Naru just loved breakfast (mostly because Kyuubi liked to serve herself and...) in general, as long as Kyuubi was there. Something about... her company... was just so entertaining.

Maybe it was the fact that Kyuubi could make her smile larger than anyone she'd ever met. Maybe it was the fact that Kyuubi could make her cum harder than anyone she'd ever met. Maybe it was because Kyuubi's breasts tasted like sugar, and her pussy tasted like candy. But mostly, probably, it was because she enjoyed the simple pleasure of worshipping Kyuubi's body. She loved to worship this body, especially with her tongue - Kyuubi groaned her name, Naru smiled against slick flesh - and Kyuubi loved it too, apparently.


End file.
